littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech11
is the 11th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on June 10, 2018. Summary Momoha and Kenshi goes to masquerade to stop the bombing attack, suddenly Kenshi's nightmare of wrecked ship of Mercury Valeria has come back to torture him. Synopsis Momoha wakes up from the dream about her father, who told her about Hades' ultimate goal to destroy the world. Since Ryuenjin is badly damaged by Furyujin and placed in the capsule, Momoha goes down to make coffee. There, she saw Kenshi read the newspaper about wrecked ship of Mercury Valeria 3 years ago and shockingly learned about his family's death. In despair and agony, Kenshi explains to her about Emilien Richelieu, a multi-millionaire French modeler who want to destroy the Nikaido Zaibatsu to control the dry places. Kenshi told Momoha that he want to see Emilien in the ballroom to uncover about disaster. Momoha thinking a little then agreed to help him stop Franco from causing more harm. Later, Kenshi escorts Momoha at New Aquatic Suburbs that Hector invites everyone for ballroom. So, Momoha goes to the clothes shop to buy blue dress for the party. Meanwhile, the man is watching over her with smile. Back to lodging, the powerless and tired Daito gets up and warn Momoha that someone might be watching her. Momoha answered that she's going to be fine as she put a makeup. Kenshi then comes in formal suit and tells Daito to rest because he's going to find the killer. After Momoha and Kenshi leaves lodging for the ballroom, Daito overcomes his painful past and sneak out to help Momoha. At ballroom hall, Kenshi teaches Momoha how to dance, but her clumsy attitude cause to hurt herself, but even worse of it, her dress became soiled. When she heads to the restroom to wash her dress, the man shows up, hypnotized Momoha to his secret hideout. At the secret hideout, the man revealing himself as Emilien, the multi-millionaire modeler that he saw Momoha in the ballroom. He explain to her on how everyone blamed for Mercury Valeria's wrecked ship and force them to control sadness. He plants a bomb somewhere in the ballroom, planning to blow up this place. Emilien nearly forced her to control over sadness, but Kenshi interfered and suddenly discover the truth behind the grief. Emilien greeting to Kenshi and explains on why he blamed for letting his mother and sister dies. Kenshi grilling him into question about behind the wrecked ship. Then Emilien tells Kenshi to control his sadness, or else he would regret it in the future. He summons his Plawrestler Uranus to attacks Neptune, however, Momoha uses her emotional sense to help Neptune on overwhelms Uranus. Emilien is willing to see Kenshi crying, but Kenshi attacks Uranus with Neptune in revenge for his mother and sister's death. Emilien then has no choice but to use Uranus Drill to break Neptune's body apart. However, Momoha stops Emilien in force, forcing Neptune to destroy Uranus when he accidentally break the oil barrels. Emilien attempt to blow up the hideout by taking Momoha with him, but Kenshi wound him with his spear, cause him to fall into the water. Realized that his traumatic past comes back to haunt him, Kenshi's hair starts to glowing to pure white as he screams and cries in both grief and despair. To stop his sadness spreads with jewelic over his body, Momoha uses Silicon Microchip on Neptune and enters Kenshi's mind, seeing his past memories about Mercury Valeria begin to celebrating the New Year's Resolutions. As the ship exploded, killed all passengers, included Kenshi's mother and sister, Momoha overcomes the weakness and dive into the water, holding the real Kenshi's breathe. The real Kenshi explains that Emilien wants to destroy Nikaidou Zaibatsu and turned it into D'ambrosio Oil Plants to bring environmental disasters by polluting the sea. He was chosen to be host for the new year party as he ignoring Emilien's order. He said that Emilien want him to control sadness as he keeping ignoring him. Suddenly the bomb has exploded, drowning the ship along with everyone. After he lost his mother and sister, Kenshi saw Neptune comes for the rescue and survives together, leaving everyone died. As Kenshi keep crying, Momoha whispers into his ear, telling him that he don't need to cry. She want him to accept his pride in order to see Daito again. When she told him to stop crying and following his path, Momoha "destroying" the part of Kenshi's negative emotions and purifying his haunting past. After Daito comes to rescues Kenshi and Momoha, they headed back to their lodging, remembering about their childhood life and as a student council president. Kenshi decided to keep his present life from nightmare, rather than as a council president. Kenshi whispering to Momoha that he will not cry anymore before he kissing her on the cheek. Meanwhile, a wounded Emilien managed to survive on the last resort to contact Franco and reports that his "technical experiment" was a success before Erika drowning him as Franco don't need him anymore. The shadow-figure man stand up with Red Devil army, preparing to patrol. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Kenshi Nikaidou *Daito Ichinomiya Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (spirited) *''Mondo Nikaidou'' (flashback) Villains *Emilien Richelieu *Erika Blacksteel *Franco D'ambrosio Robots *Raiju *Neptune *Uranus *''Hades'' (briefly appearance) Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Kenshi's route. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, Answer is used in Ep11 as Kenshi's ending song for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime